Emerald Sustrai/Behind the Scenes
Throughout the production of a series, a lot goes on behind the scenes in regards to planning and design, which often go through multiple stages before resulting in the final version that is seen on screen. Some concepts and ideas can have an effect on the show and characters, and unexpected occurrences during production can also lead to changes and additions to the plans for the show. Character Basis Emerald likely alludes to Aladdin from The Book of One Thousand and One Nights as well as the Disney movie. * Emerald is a thief who used to live on the streets, much like Aladdin's origin. * In "Best Day Ever" Emerald is called "street rat" by Roman Torchwick, which is an insult used toward Aladdin. * Sustrai is the Basque word for thief. * Emerald's emblem is the shape of a cut gem, which could reference Aladdin as the diamond in the rough. * Emerald's semblance is hallucinations, making people see what she wants them to see. This is similar to Aladdin making people seeing him as a prince. Emblem Emerald's emblem is a stylized depiction of a cut emerald. This emblem appears on one of her possessions: *Battle outfit - on the back of her white top. Image Gallery V5C7 00050.png|Battle outfit. Appearance Battle Outfit Emerald makes her first appearance in Volume 1 after credits scene as a 2D image, wearing an outfit that differs from the final version worn by her 3D model. The scene is very dark, but with a little editing, her outfit becomes more visible. The 2D version's differences are *The green shirt covers most of her chest. *The bottom of the white top is wider, and the narrow bridge across the middle is shorter. *The bangle on her upper arm is bronze instead of silver. *The beads on her bracelet are yellow and green. *She is wearing a bronze belt with circular plates on it and four straps hanging from it on each side. *She is wearing white shorts. *Over the white shorts, she is wearing dark green pants that are open on the outer sides of the upper legs. Later concept art resembles her final appearance more closely, except for three minor differences: *The bangle on her upper arm is bronze instead of silver. *The beads on her bracelet are yellow and green. *The outer side of each glove dips lower over her hand. Image Gallery V1e16 emerald mercury EDITED cinderblocked.png|An edited screenshot from the Volume 1 after credits scene V3e4 emerald concept art.png|Concept art Concepts With No Change There is no visible difference between the concept art and final versions of the following appearance. Young Emerald Concept Art.png|Flashback Emerald Production *Emerald first appears as a 2D drawing in Volume 1 after credits scene because she did not yet have a model. She makes her first appearance as a 3D model in "Best Day Ever". *After Volume 3, Rooster Teeth changed animation software from Poser Pro 2013 to Autodesk Maya. With this change, the animation department also made all new models for RWBY. The Emerald Sustrai model's eyes were given a different shape, and her face has modeled lips. Image Gallery 1116 Black and White 27579.png|Emerald's first appearance as a 2D drawing V3 09 00019.png|The Poser Pro Emerald model V4 01 00031.png|The Maya Emerald model in Volume 4 Category:Behind the Scenes pages